So Not Another Cliche
by Sen-Tay
Summary: Okay, maybe it is. Takeru would like to say otherwise. And Taichi would just like to…well, you’ll see. Taikeru with side Yamasuke.


SO NOT ANOTHER CLICHÉ 

A/N: Okay, so I'm back from the depths of hell. And I've got me a story! You can thank astrokitty for that. She just showered me with love and fan-ness and loyalty towards taikeru. And you know how I go bonkers over taikeru. So I wrote one. I'm so sad…()

So Not Another Cliché 

_Summary:_ Okay, maybe it is. Takeru would like to say otherwise. And Taichi would just like to…well, you'll see. Taikeru with side Yamasuke.

_Rating:_ PG-13

_Warnings:_ Shonen-ai, slight swearing, Taito-ness, making out (the oober much kind ), and /sighs/ clichés that…aren't clichés?

ONE-SHOT 

**/..and so it begins/**

This isn't one of those "I'm in love with my best friend's brother" stories. And it isn't another angsty "I'm in love with my brother's best friend/boyfriend" story either.

You see, my best friend likes to claim that she has no older brother and it's just pure coincidence that they both share a last name and an apartment.

And, my older brother and the not-related-to-my-best-friend guy, they broke up two weeks ago. My brother is now dating my _other_ best friend.

This story is just a love story. No angst. No drama. Just pure (hormone driven) love between me and my best friend's not-brother – a.k.a. my brother's ex. Not to mention, my other best friend's (a.k.a. my older brother's boyfriend) idol and mentor.

God that's complicated. You still there? Good, let's proceed.

**/Act One/Scene One/**

Enter me, Takeru Takashi. Your "average teenager." I like sports and academics; I'm athletically inclined and scholastically advanced. My hobbies include basketball, writing and brunettes named Taichi Yagami.

Yes, you heard that right.

I suppose my infatuation for Taichi was discovered when my brother, Yamato (yes, _the_ Yamato Ishida), and him started going out. Let's just say that I was madly jealous.

At first I thought I was mad at Tai for taking my brother away, but then I realized, "Huh? They were best friends before, glued to the hip. It's no different from when they were just friends." Except they made out a lot. Like, a lot-lot.

They made out at the movies, in the park, in the halls at school, in Tai's car, in convenience store bathrooms, at Yama's concerts, at Yama's apartment, at Tai's apartment, at MY apartment.

It was disgusting.

I guess that it was my other best friend, Daisuke Motomiya, who helped me realize it wasn't Tai I was mad at.

"Lookit them go. God, Taichi-sempai's such a whore. I'll bet he roped Yamato-san into this effed-up relationship. He probably stole Yamato-san's innocence. I mean, Taichi-sempai's cool and all, but to do that to a dude like Yamato-san, that's just not fair. Eck, and then with the tongue! Yamato-san's tongue looks way better than Taichi-sempai's tainted one. I'll bet you 3,000 yen that Taichi-senpai-"

Now I was right with Daisuke on the whole "No PDA please!" policy, but I'm sorry. Nobody calls Taichi a whore in front of me and gets away with it.

"Hey! What's with the fry-throwing, man?"

Insert glare here.

"Jeeze, fine, shuttin' up."

And then we proceeded to watch the Taito-ness occurring across the lunch room. Until…

"Ya know, I wonder if Yamato-san knows about that rumor about Taichi-semapi cheating on that one guy with that one other guy. You think if I told him- No wait, do you think that if _you_ told him he'd brake up with Tai-"

Taichi? A player? When snowflakes fall in hell.

"God Takeru! You're getting grease all in my hair!"

That's when I understood Daisuke's sudden interest in my big brother. But it seemed as though denial wasn't just a river in Egypt.

"I do NOT like Yamato-san! That's just crazy! I'm merely analyzing his torrid affair with Taichi-sempai. It's not like you aren't watching them, too, eh Takeru? If anything, I'll bet that you like Taichi-sempai!"

He was only trying to get back at me for my comment on his obvious crush on "Yamato-san." But all he needed was my scowl and silence to seal the deal.

"You do, don't you?"

He was right, I thought as I gazed back at Taichi and Yamato, still attached at the lips – slurping, sucking…nnngg… I **did**.

**/Act One/Scene Two/**

No I did not tell Yama about the rumor. For one, I couldn't do that to Tai. For two, I'm sure he'd already heard it. And, as Taichi's best friend, I'm sure he would've known if it was true or not.

They went out for about two months, about a month passed since I had discovered my feelings. It was weird cause, well, one day they're sucking face and then, _voila_! Suddenly they're…not.

I was like, whoa! WTF? OMGLYKE#$&!1!one! Literally.

"What? It's no big deal brother. We just decided that we liked being friends better instead of boyfriends. Besides, we realized that we both had feelings for other people."

Yamato sure knows how to light my fuse. Taichi, liking someone else! I had to find out who this mystery person was.

Naturally, I went to his not-sister and my best friend, Hikari Yagami.

"Can we refrain from referring to you-know-who as my brother, please?"

Ever since Taichi borrowed (without permission) Hikari's stash of Gravitation mangas and DVDs, got caught with them, and got them taken away by Mrs. Yagami (who still thinks her children as 10 and 14), Hikari has demanded permission to secede from the family. Until that day arrives, she's content with disowning her "shonen-ai stealing not-brother."

"As I have continued to avoid all communication with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named-For-Obvious-Reasons, I do not know nor really care about my not-brother's love life. As far as I know, him and Yamato broke up for other interests. My not-brother probably is going for that cheerleading chick he's been eyeing lately. Ginger, or whatever."

Oooo, no spice girl was gonna steal my to-be-boyfriend. Ginger was about to face the wrath of the Takashi/Ishidas.

**/Act Two/Scene One/**

She was pretty enough. Dyed blonde hair (ish) and greenish eyes (puke). She had to've been about a C, and I don't mean grade point average.

Although she had the looks, man oh man was she annoying. Think Mimi and Daisuke put together. Yea, that annoying.

Ginger Murakami, co-captain of the cheerleading squad and top-slut for the jocks. Damn football, damn it all I say.

But, standing off to the side of the football field – glaring at the preppy-peppy bitch, as I worried about Taichi and his possible escapades with Ginger in an empty boy's locker room, my day nightmares were rudely interrupted by a hand on my shoulder.

It was the head on the (de-lish) body of the arm that was connected to the hand on my shoulder that I nearly fan-girl squealed over.

"Takeru, what're ya doing here?"

Thinking that I could listen to Taichi read a phone book, I warbled out some lame excuse.

"You were thinking about trying out for the cheerleading team? No way, man."

Oh yes way, waitaminute? Cheerleading? Me? Try out? Uh oh. But I couldn't retry my answer, not when that holy hand was still on my shoulder and especially not when Taichi was chuckling like that.

"Well, if you really want to…But first you have to pass through a brutal inspection."

I think I managed a "by who" response, but truthfully I can't remember. The only thought spinning around in my brain was, "Oh-migod, Taichi! Oh-migod, Taichi!"

"Why, by the members of the football team of course. And, as captain of said organization, I have rigorous standards that, if not met, can be the end of any pom-pom waving career one may wish to hold."

As he flashed me a Colgate-worthy grin, I naturally thought: braces or all natural? I put a post-it note in my brain that read "ask hika about tai's teeth." So wrapped up in my beloved's pearly whites, I barely registered his suggestive comments and didn't feel his hand move from my shoulder…to my waist. Well, not really.

"Hey, but don't worry. Blondes make good cheerleaders. Although, I'm not one to fall for clichés."

Up until this point I was in a shiny-shiny Taichi-land. At the word cliché, though, something inside me snapped. Cliché my ass.

"So, you think you'd make, and I quote, 'a great preppy hoe-bag, who's so totally not cliché-y, and who looks good in a skirt?' Prove it."

For the record, I didn't say that part about the skirt. At least I don't think I did.

**/Act Two/Scene Two/**

I don't know how we ended up in the boy's locker room. Although it was only, like, a skip and a hop away from the cheerleader infested field.

And I don't know how, in the empty locker room, Taichi managed to push me up against the lockers filled with smelly shin guards and dirt-crusted, grass-stained sneakers. Although you didn't hear me complain or protest.

"Can you cheer me a cheer? Go on, show me your stuff."

With his nose a simple breath away from my own, it was incredibly hard not to stare up into his eyes. Oh, and nor was it too difficult to, um, maybe-

Damn it all. He wanted stuff, he got stuff.

That's right, I leaned up and placed my lips on his. We kissed. Smooched. Locked lips. Hot damn, if that wasn't cheer worthy, then I would make a horrible cheerleader.

It was chaste and beautiful. Taichi was, excuse the overuse of this phrase, pure bliss. Ecstasy. My everything. I never wanted it to end. But-

"That sure was…"

Lacing my fingers into that scruffy hair of his, I pulled him down for more. Suddenly, his hands weren't just on my waist, they were up – down – under – _touching_ - …_tickling_.

"Sorry."

He left his fingers beneath my shirt, holding me by the small of my back. My hands were happy to sit around Tai's neck, loosly hanging.

"As I was saying, I can't help but think that this is so-"

Insert more kissing here. When I finally let him have his mouth back, he laughed. What? Why was he laughing? Just cause I didn't want him to point out the bluntly obvious.

"Fine. I won't mention that this is all so clich-"

I'll just say that we were in that locker room for a bit longer. A much bit longer.

**/Act Three/Scene One/**

Enter me, again. Present day. Sitting across from a certain older brother and a certain other best friend in the lunch room. Holding hands with a certain brunette.

Once again, it was disgusting.

Although, this time I wasn't secretly in love with either person. I was just in danger of loosing the noodles I had just shared with my boyfriend.

Do you know how nice it is to say that? My boyfriend. MY boyfriend. My _Boyfriend_.

Eck, and there they go with the tongue!

"Hey! Brother, no throwing fries! My hair!"

"Yea Takeru, those are my fries. Leave us and my fries-"

Yamato cut Daisuke off with his mouth. And they went at it again.

Taichi only laughed. It made me smile. I couldn't help but think: how horribly cliché is all of this?

But, then again, I guess maybe clichés aren't so bad after all.

/end/

OWARI


End file.
